


Time to Pretend

by Foreverandalweyheys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdresser!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Princess!Louis, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis wears panties ok, prince!harry, smut if you glance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverandalweyheys/pseuds/Foreverandalweyheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis may or may not be a princess. Harry may or may not be the prince who sweeps him off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the lovely Rochelle from the bottom Louis fic exchange.

Castles are great. Amazing even. The only problem is that they become really fucking lonely after a while. Especially once you've denied your golden crown in order to request a silver one with lots of diamonds and sparkles. 

Once you do that, a whole lot of people lose respect for you. No one talks to you at balls either. Almost all your hope for a future husband is pretty much gone by then. 

Sure, Louis is unsatisfied with parts of his life, but at least he has his dreams. Literally. 

 

♛

 

There are lips pressed to his collarbones, then his cheek, and now his neck. These kisses are more than lips against skin, they are promises of something Louis hasn't figured out yet. 

Right when Louis loses his breath and presses his eyes together, he opens them just as fast and exhales deeply. The same dream again. Of course. He rolls out of bed and into the shower, desperately trying to hold on to each and every detail. Too bad pretty boy doesn't really exist. They would be the perfect couple. 

 

♛

 

Pink or red? Louis stares at the two pairs of lace panties lying on his bed, eyes flickering from one to the other. A fleeting image of puffy red lips flashes into his mind and he picks up the red underwear, lifts them along his smooth legs, and slips them over his thighs. The feeling of rough lace dragging across his body is all too familiar. 

To anyone who notices his glossy lips or obsession with the color pink, they might think that's the limit. But as he grins, pleased by the way the lace rubs him just right, he keens in being the only one who knows what's really beneath his suits. 

 

♛

 

Apparently someone is hosting a ball at his castle tonight, so Louis plans to lock himself in his room and have a wank. On second thought, he might venture downstairs and grab a snack first. Then isolate himself upstairs. 

Louis wants to sob because his life is so damn pitiful but he somehow only manages to bring back memories of his dreams, which aren't exactly comforting. They seem to make him more desperate. He ends up falling asleep despite all his chaotic thoughts. 

 

♛

 

Louis wakes up to the sound of laughter and noise and human interaction coming from below. Right. The party. 

He retracts his body from the mattress and dares steal a glance out of the mirror. His hair is beyond fluffy and there's not much he can amend there. His lips are looking very dull though, so he applies a layer of sparkly lip gloss to avert that disaster. 

Louis tiptoes down the stairs even though he has no reason to be quiet, then darts towards the desert table. There are powdered deserts everywhere so he takes a cookie and nibbles it carefully. The next one he takes smears across his cheek, and the next one ruins his lip gloss. Louis hasn't really realized yet. 

What he does notice, is that there are two very large feet along with two very long legs very near him. He trails his eyes up over a very long torso and two very long arms, only to choke on the sugar in his mouth. 

Dark curls, emerald eyes, and cherry lips? Louis does his best to smile and avoid screaming, but then the boy is extending out a hand. Louis prepares himself for a handshake, but the hand keeps rising until it brushes across Louis' cheek. The touch is like fire and Louis forgets how to breath. His cheek also goes numb. 

The boy giggles and wipes his hand along his trousers, then leans in and whispers,  
"A bit of sugar smeared there, love."

His voice is deep as hell and Louis has to strain his lips into a smile. 

"Thanks..."

"Oh, I'm Harry!"the now named boy adds. 

"Harry," Louis tests. 

"Right. And you're Louis?"

Louis snorts. As if anyone wouldn't know who he was. 

"Correct." 

The next moment is awkward and they just sort of stare at eachother. Louis cannot believe this is happening. 

Harry breaks the silence.   
"Is there a place we could possibly go that's less...crowded?"

Harry wants to be alone with Louis?   
"Yes! Of course! Follow me."

Louis grabs another powdered cookie and skips off towards the staircase, listening to Harry's footsteps trail behind him. 

They walk up the spiral steps until the reach the top hallway. Louis plans to take Harry to the roof, but Harry has other plans. 

He's taken an interest in Louis' very pink bedroom, and is heading through the doorway. 

Louis panics, but then decides to go with it. He shuts the door closed on his way in behind Harry. 

Harry looks like an angel, his eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed. Just like in the dreams. 

He makes his way to Louis' bed and sits down, eyes landing on Louis. 

Louis coughs, and sits on the opposite side of the bed. 

He sees Harry's hands tighten on something, then they're gone in a flash of...pink?

Louis shakes his head. He's not had company in quite a while. So needless to say, his filter isn't very strong. 

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Louis?"

"I've been having these dreams recently and you're in them."

Louis swears he sees a look of relief cross Harry's eyes, but then it vanishes. 

"What happens in these dreams?" Harry presses. 

LoUis blushes.   
"Well..."

Harry laughs. "Ok don't tell me. I'll just have to find out myself."

Louis' mind goes blank because how does that work?

Then Harry is scooting closer, until they're pressed together. Louis could faint. 

"Are we talking in these dreams?"

Louis shakes his head left to right. 

Harry frowns. 

"Are we... on your bed in these dreams?"

Louis' face is tented scarlet. He nods. 

Harry tenses beside him. 

"Are we touching?"Harry whispers. 

Louis nods hesitantly. 

Harry's hand creeps up and settles onto Louis' knee. No pressure, just a touch. 

Louis gulps. 

Harry's hand inches higher, until it's firmly gripping the inside of Louis' thigh. He's so unbearably near where Louis is thickening in his pants. He's so close to where Louis needs to be touched. 

Harry lifts his hand and Louis gasps because the air there is like ice and he needs the warm pressure to return somewhere. Anywhere. Everywhere. 

Harry's hand does come back, but it's not what Louis was expecting. Harry's hand rests right over Louis' own hand. Then their hands are locking together, fingers slotting just right. The perfect fit. 

Louis turns his head to look Harry in the eyes, just as Harry mirrors his action. They're faces are lined up and Louis glances down at Harry's familiar lips. 

Louis doesn't know which one of them leans in first, though he thinks they might move forward simultaneously, but their lips are somehow pressing together. Closed lips just touching and brushing. Louis feels high. 

He feels Harry's grip on his hand tighten and he squeezes right back. Their lips are still closed and the kiss is just... sweet. Harry breaks away and murmurs, "This what we do in your dreams?"

Louis laughs breathlessly and confirms,"Yeah. Yeah it is." 

They look at each other without speaking. Their hands are still held together and both of them are panting, not due to lack of oxygen, but because they can't handle eachother. Their hearts are pounding silently, yet more forcefully than either of them have ever experienced. 

Harry makes his surroundings evaporate into nothing. He clouds his mind and the only light comes from his touches and his breath and his eyes. Nothing matters when he's with Harry. 

Louis hears a bullet fire through his room and he latches onto Harry. He hears it again, and feels Harry's hand rub over his back. It echoes one more time and Louis finally realizes it was only a knock on the door. 

He chuckles awkwardly and removes himself off Harry's body.   
"Sorry."

Harry smiles and a dimple pops out. 

"Don't apologize."

Louis' face heats up once again and he hears another knock. This time, a voice speaks from the other side of the door. 

"Prince Harry!"

Harry rolls his eyes and answers, "Yes?"

The anonymous person say something else but Louis isn't processing it. 

Prince Harry? As in the Prince Harry? This is not okay. Why is Prince Harry in his room? Why did Prince Harry kiss him? Why is Prince Harry still in his room?

Louis tries to speak but nothing comes out. 

He smiles instead. Very forcefully. Harry makes him do that a lot. 

Harry takes Louis' hand in his own and gently raises it to his lips. He kisses the center, and then concludes, "Until next time, Princess." 

With that he opens the door and walks out. Louis faints internally. He crawls up into his bed and attempts to sort out his thoughts. 

He looks around his room and tries to memorize the feel of Harry's lips. He barely catches a trace but feels the promise burned with it. More. 

There's so much more. 

 

♛

 

Louis doesn't stray from his bed very much the following week. He sleeps and sleeps, dreaming and dreaming. Harry welcomes him into his arms every night. Louis can't get enough. 

If more is the promise, when will he get it? Probably right now, considering there is a loud racket coming from his balcony and a dark figure outside has just fallen over. Louis stifles a giggle. 

Harry knocks on the glass and Louis can see his little smile through the foggy window. And as he gets closer... A flower?

Louis never thought he'd be letting any boys in through his window, much less a prince, yet here he is. Here they are. 

Harry holds out a pink rose. Pink!  
Louis accepts it with twitching lips because he wants to smile like an idiot right now. 

"Thanks." He says. 

Harry smiles harder.   
"Anything for my princess."

Louis would probably collapse if it weren't for Harry's massive arms wrapping around him with no warning. Harry is so, so much larger than Louis and Louis can't handle it. He wraps his arms around Harry's body and they're so closely compacted against one another, Louis can feel every breath Harry takes. 

Harry nuzzles his face down towards Louis' neck and he just breathes there for a moment. Louis feels the hot air fanning across his skin and he wants to feel that warmth everywhere. 

Harry parts his lips and covers them over Louis' neck, delicately holding them there. 

Louis feels the spot tingle. 

Harry trails them up and across Louis' jawbone, then back down towards Louis' collarbones. Those lips are so familiar and Louis can't help but sigh out in comfort. 

Harry must get a surge of something from that, because he starts sucking hard over a sensitive spot on Louis' neck. 

Louis moans softly, already predicting the pretty contrast of the pale bruise that's going to form. 

Harry peppers kisses all over the rapidly darkening mark, then aligns his lips with Louis'. Louis knows who leans in this time, because he urgently lifts his face to collide with Harry's and this time, the kiss has more depth. This time, they kiss open mouthed and desperately. Louis drops the rose to the floor and touches everywhere he can. 

Hands fist hair and shirts are scattered. Harry presses his tongue into Louis's hot mouth and they press their bare chests close together. 

Harry falls onto the bed at some point, and Louis straddles Harry's hips as they land. 

They simply breathe after that, and neither of them seem to really catch their breath. Louis lays his head down onto Harry's chest and listens to the erratic beat of his heart. It matches with his own. 

They fall asleep in each others arms and Louis has never felt more loved. 

 

♛

 

The next morning Harry is gone. Louis knows Harry has business and can't stay around all day, but he could've said goodbye. Or left a note. Or left anything. But on the bright side, Louis found those pink panties he was missing. 

 

♛

 

Two nights later, Louis is fast asleep when he feels a body press up against his back. He smiles and relaxes into the touch, but then goes rigid. He's wearing panties. And only panties. 

He turns over to face Harry and his mouth acts before his mind.   
"Harry there's something I need to-"

Harry shushes him and reaches his palm out to splay over the material of the underwear. 

"I know Louis. I have the dreams too."

There's charcoal in his eyes and Louis wants to ignite the flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about a sequel?


End file.
